We are friends ¿Right?
by GKati
Summary: La relación de Bruno y Clara no era tan simple como lo pensaban los demás. No eran solo amigos, eso lo sabían ellos, pero creían firmemente que tampoco eran algo más. Entonces ¿por que no podían dejar de pensar en el otro? /Quiero tenerte solo para mí, [...] que seas solo mía. / No se a donde vamos, pero no quiero que te detengas. / Tal vez... pienso que debemos parar.
1. Chapter 1

Guió sus manos al cabello de él, enredando sus dedos en los mechones castaños que tocaba y le sonrió. Se acercó a su rostro y beso sus labios con fiereza, mientras marcaba el ritmo de las embestidas, provocándole a los dos, el placer que anhelaban en cada encuentro. Se separó solo unos milímetros de el para susurrarle algunas palabras en su boca, palabras que a él le encendían, y se sintió con fuerza sabiendo que le provocaba. Era todo lo mejor que tenían, esos momentos juntos. La sesión les agoto tanto que no se dieron cuenta cuando los ojos de ambos se cerraron y se dejaron abrazar por Morfeo.

.

.

.

.

— ¡Clara! Maldita sea. . . ¡Clara!

Los ojos de la aludida se abrieron lentamente dejando ver aquellos ambarinos orbes que hacían su rostro más atractivo de lo que era. La castaña apretó sus ojos acostumbrándose a la luz que el día le hacía cegar, y froto sus parpados, más como una maña que por necesidad.

—Al fin… Vamos tarde, Clara, vístete.

La voz del solicitante era de Bruno, quien se encontraba a medio vestir frente a ella moviéndose frenéticamente. Según recuerda, habían pasado otra vez la noche juntos y ahora estaba tan apurado que se pregunta internamente el por qué. Como si leyera su mente, Bruno se apresura a responderle su pregunta.

—Reunión. Jefe. Empresa. 30 minutos. ¡Ya!

— ¡Mierda! —Exclamo la hispana levantándose inmediatamente. Lo había olvidado. Claro, hoy era la reunión mensual de la empresa VoctroLabs, la empresa que los promocionaba como cantantes. Desde que entraron a la industria musical, la empresa les obliga a reunirse mensualmente con ellos para discutir futuros proyectos, finanzas, o la publicidad que se creaban. Eran un buen equipo, pero a los miembros cantantes les cansaban un poco. Claro que la compañía Vocaloid, el jefe del jefe por así decirlo, era quienes ayudaban a organizar todo y por ello tenían éxito.

Solo bastaron quince minutos para que Bruno y Clara estuvieran listos y bajaran del apartamento donde estaban. El ascensor estaba silencioso, pero no era un silencio molestoso, sino uno raramente agradable. La puerta del cubículo se abrió y se dirigieron al auto. Clara tomo el asiento del copiloto para dejar esta vez conducir a Bruno. No tenían ansias por manejar esa mañana ya que, después de todo, eran las 07:47 según el reloj analógico del auto. La mano de Clara se estiro al reproductor y lo encendió, para que "Keane" rellenara el ambiente interior. Bruno la miro alzando una ceja, y sonrió. Está claro que si se pone a pelear con ella por la música que pone, ganaría ella con sus extrañas formas de razonar. Una ocasión, recuerda él, alego que el grupo que colocó en el reproductor, concientizaba a las personas del medio ambiente. Al recordarlo, rió silenciosamente, pero Clara no se dio cuenta de ello, por cantar, pronunciando muy mal el inglés, la canción que pasaban. Bruno regresó la vista a la carretera y siguió hasta llegar al edificio de la empresa.

— ¿Sabes la pereza que tengo de entrar allí? Es como ir a un matadero, tío.

—Pues, ese matadero, es el que te hace permitirte tus lujos, Cla-ri-ta.

—Ahrg.

Los ocupantes del vehículo le dejaron las llaves al encargado de acomodar los autos. A veces se preguntan el por qué existe ese servicio si la persona misma que maneja lo puede hacer. Frente a ellos se mostraba el gran edificio que, como identificación, mostraba el logo "VOCTROLABS" muy grande y llamativo. Al inicio de la carrera de ellos, cuando se paraban allí, les impresionaba la vista, ahora la ignoran. La costumbre, dicen ellos.

Tras las puertas de cristal que cruzaron, se encuentra una sala de espera bellamente trabajada, con plantas y colores que la hacen sentir acogedora. Es la parte que a Clara le gusta de llegar, esa sala. Pero ninguno de los dos se detienen, sino que se dirigen al ascensor, donde ya hay un hombre que los espera y aprieta el botón que hay en la pared para subir. Las puertas se cierran y esperan a llegar a la planta alta.

—Hola Mario ¿todo bien? — Pregunta Bruno al botones como de costumbre. El empleado responde e inician una breve conversación mientas que Clara mira a través del vidrio del ascensor, la vista que le da, la cual es el jardín del edificio, el cual consta de arbustos recortados con las letras de la empresa y muchas flores rojas, azules y blancas, representándolos a ellos. Es una lástima que no hubiera el negro para ella, pero es difícil encontrar una flor de ese color. Le llamó la atención que una parte del jardín estuviera sin la cama verde de césped, y se dio cuenta que estaban sembrando unas flores nuevas, más no pudo distinguir el color. ¿Era rosa, lila o rojo? Tan extraño.

El sonido de llegada los hizo voltear a los dos cantantes a las puertas, y estos esperaron que se abriera. Bruno se despidió del botones, y Clara, internamente, del empleado que sembraba las flores.

La secretaria del jefe los dirigió a la puerta de la oficina, y estos abrieron la puerta y entraron.

Como siempre, todos los miembros de publicidad y marketing, finanzas, productores, directores de apariencia y demás estaban sentados en la mesa larga y voltearon a verlos.

—2 minutos y medio de retraso. Solo tres segundos menos que la última vez. — Dijo la voz de un chico con traje que escribía en su libreta. Clara lo miro de mala forma y se dirigió a la parte de la mesa que le correspondía, junto a Bruno que hacía lo mismo.

—Buenos días, Bruno, Clara, es un placer verlos otra vez —Pronunció el jefe de vestimenta.

—Hablen y ya. ¿Pueden? —Dijo Clara recostando su codo en la mesa con su mano sosteniendo su cabeza. Bruno rió ligeramente y se recostó en el espaldar de la silla y se cruzó de brazos.

—Cortés como siempre, Clara. —Dice el productor.

—No me pagan por ser cortés— Contesto ella.

—Si fuera sí estarías sin blanca — Dijo el jefe y todos rieron, excepto Clara, por supuesto.

Pero todos dejaron de reír cuando comenzó la reunión y se enfocaron en el trabajo por hacer. Todos Estuvieron de acuerdo en que Clara debía mostrarse más al público, y Bruno menos, en que debían empezar otra canción juntos y que tenían que tener algo de publicidad de farándula para promocionarlos, tal vez como un escándalo. El productor sugirió cambiar la imagen e Clara y darle un look más provocador, pero Clara desechó esa idea enérgicamente. Ya habían hecho mucho con esos shorts cortos y la camisa transparente como para empezar otra cosa. Y aunque a Bruno le sugirieron cambiar de sombrero, también se negó. La junta fue casi una tortura, ordenándoles que tuvieran que hacer con la fama que se habían creado. Sí, es cierto que ellos tuvieron ayuda en llegar a donde estaban, pero eso no significaba nada. Pero siguieron escuchando sugerencias por tres horas.

.

.

.

.

Se encontraban los dos hispanos en la cafetería cercana a la empresa, desayunando y pensando en silencio sobre la reunión que tuvieron. El local era el preferido de los dos por muchas razones, pero las resaltantes era su buena comida y el adorno del lugar. Era sencillo, acogedor y cálido. Clara había pedido un pastel de chocolate y café incluso aunque Bruno le insistiera que le podía hacer daño comer dulces sin comer algo salado antes, pero claro que ella nunca le hacía caso alguno. En cambio él ordeno tostadas francesas con jugo de naranja. Esperaban ahora que les trajeran la cuenta.

—No sé por qué me quieren quitar mi sombrero. Me veo genial con él — Se quejó Bruno tocando la copa de su accesorio.

—Si te lo quitan, verán tu cabello desastroso. Pelea por él. — Clara le dio un sorbo a su café.

—Vamos, Clara, tú mejor que nadie sabes que mi cabello no es desastroso.

—Sí, claro.

—Admítelo. Te gusta tocarlo. — Bruno le dio una sonrisa complice.

La joven quedo en silencio por unos segundos antes de volver a tomar su bebida, la cual se acabó. Es verdad que le gusta tocarlo, sobre todo cuando compartían intimidad. En ninguna ocasión a ella se le pasaba tocarle el cabello, ya que era una de sus cosas favoritas. Era suave y sedoso aunque pareciera una maraña sin control, y saber ese detalle, que nadie más sabía, le satisfacía. Se sentía con poder por conocimiento. Pero no lo diría, aunque los dos supieran la verdad.

Habían empezado con ello después del año de trabajar juntos, cuando en una noche donde los dos, borrachos por celebrar el aniversario de lanzamiento, terminaron en la cama. Superada la sorpresa inicial, se dieron cuenta que realmente siempre hubo esa tensión sexual entre ellos, así que cuando paso la segunda vez, y la tercera, dejaron de contar y solo se dejaban llevar. Algo secreto entre ellos, ya que nadie sospechaba eso. Solo en el sexo eran unidos, más fuera de ellos, eran un lío. Todos decían eso y ellos, satisfechos de que no sospechasen, seguían con ello.

La camarera, una chica bien parecida, llegó con la cuenta. Bruno pagó, y Clara no protestó. Cuando la camarera se disponía a irse, deslizo un retazo de papel en el bolsillo de la camisa del joven y se fue. Clara lo miro con suspicacia.

—Ya sabes, soy irresistible — Dijo Bruno, luego de cerciorarse de que si, era el número de la chica.

Clara negó con la cabeza y se levantó del asiento. —Vámonos, señor irresistible. Quiero acostarme y ver tele.

Los dos salieron del local y se dirigían al auto. Clara esta vez quiso conducir así que le tomo las llaves a su compañero y se dirigió a la puerta del conductor. Bruno, por su parte, tomo el papel que le dio la camarera del restaurante, lo arrugó, sin que su amiga lo viera, y lo arrojó al bote de basura que estaba cerca de ellos. No le interesaba tener una relación con nadie ahora, no era de los que se comprometían, y si solo era sexo o que buscaba, sabía que nadie reemplazaría a su Clarita. Volteó a donde estaba Clara acomodándose el cabello frente al volate y se preguntó por un instante si ella pensaba lo mismo.


	2. Chapter 2

El sonido de la tostadora sonó y alerto a la persona cercana a ella, quien retiro de la maquina a rebanada de pan que sobresalía y la colocó sobre un plato. A su lado, el frasco de la mermelada estaba abierto y una generosa cantidad de la mezcla fue retirada y untada sobre el pan. El olor era agradable y le provocó más de lo que ya ansiaba comer. Clara prosiguió a degustar su desayuno, acompañado de jugo de arándanos, con placer. Pensó mentalmente en que Bruno se sentiría orgulloso si la viera comiendo saludablemente, así que no le diría. No le daría la oportunidad de subirle el ego.

Eran las diez de la mañana y se acababa de despertar. Su departamento estaba desordenado y era el día de limpieza. Estaba tan tentada a contratar un servicio para ello, pero sabe que debe hacerlo por su cuenta. Tampoco puede pasarse de perezosa. Su piso era el último del edificio de ocho plantas donde estaba, un hotel precioso en el centro de la ciudad de Tokio. No se compara con Sevilla, donde vivía antes de venirse a Japón, donde era ligeramente más relajado, pero se acostumbró al cambio y ahora no le parece para nada extraño levantarse de la cama y ver un letrero en japonés de una marca estadounidense. Incluso se puede comunicar con los nipones mejor, gracias a las relaciones con ellos que Vocaloid les permite. Bruno se hospedaba en el lado izquierdo de su departamento y eso les permitía mejor comunicación. VoctroLabs había sugerido en una de las primeras reuniones que tuvieron, que viviesen juntos, pero les pareció molesto e inadecuado, compartir la cocina, el televisor y la ducha. No les agradaba.

Clara estaba mirando por el cristal la calle del edificio, y por lo visto, el tráfico estaba pesado. Bueno, los miércoles por lo general es así, lo cual es una razón por la que no sale estos días.

Su celular sonó desde la mesita frente al televisor y fue hacia el para tomarlo. Era un mensaje de su amiga, Sonika, quien le invitaba en la noche al bar a tomar algunas copas. Sabe la razón de esto. Sonika estaba haciendo su esfuerzo por hacerse notar a Big'Al, ahora que sabía que le gustaba. A decir verdad, Clara lo sospechaba desde hacía un tiempo, pero hacía falta que la chica de cabellera verdosa se diera cuenta de eso. Por los emoticonos que utilizo en el mensaje, está segura que algo muy bueno pasó y que quiere contarle. La sonrisa en su rostro está de acuerdo con la confirmación que le envía a su amiga. No puede dejar pasar las noticias de su amiga.

—Entonces es mejor que limpie ahora — Se dice a sí misma, yendo a la puerta. Tiene que ir al cuarto de limpieza en la planta baja para buscar los implementos que necesita. Sale cerrando la puerta tras de sí y se dirige al ascensor. Cuando se abre, Clara ve a Bruno frente a ella. Él estaba distraído mirando su celular, así que no la notó. Ella se hizo notar entonces hablándole.

—Despega la mirada del aparatito, tio, que ya llegaste.

Bruno miró al frente y le tomó por sorpresa ver a Clara frente a él. No habló por un par de segundos.

—Sé que mi belleza te deslumbra — Volvió a hablar la chica — pero no seas tan evidente.

Bruno rió suavemente y se hizo a un lado — ¿Qué haces aquí, Clarita? ¿No debes estar en tu quinto sueño?

Ella entró al ascensor y se recostó a la pared metálica del ascensor — Me toca limpieza. ¿No vas a bajar?

—Oh, cierto… ¿Sabes? — Apretó él, el botón de la planta baja — Te acompañare.

— ¿A qué se debe el disgusto?

Bruno sonrió. —Viste las noticias ¿cierto? Ya me lo esperaba, pero esos dos lo sacaron a la luz con tanta maestría que ahora tienen mucha publicidad.

— ¿Ah? — Clara se mostró confundida.

— ¿No agarras tu celular en la mañana?

—Sí, respondí un mensaje.

—Hablo de conectarte.

—Ah… no. ¿Es tan importante la noticia?

Bruno suspiró. A veces Clara era tan… extraterrestre. Toco la pantalla del celular y se lo pasó a su amiga. Ella leyó el artículo que él había leído pero a diferencia de Bruno, no parecía sorprendida como le paso a él.

—Ya sabía de Luki y Gakuko. Más bien tardaron en mostrarse al público.

—Sí, sí, no es eso. ¿Te das cuenta de la publicidad que van a tener ahora? Eso era lo que nos dijeron ayer, farándula, cotilleo, escándalo. Ellos lo hicieron y les va a ir muy bien.

—Llega al punto.

—Ah, Clara, entiende. Tenemos que salir en una noticia como esta. —Cuando lo dijo, el rostro de Clara se contrajo y el ascensor sonó, avisando que habían llegado a la planta baja. La fémina salió del cubículo y fue a buscar sus materiales. Bruno la siguió. — Admite que tenían razón…

La chica tomo en sus manos el cepillo y los detergentes en silencio. Bruno ayudo recogiendo una mopa y la aspiradora.

—Vamos, Clara. ¿Puedes imaginar la publicidad que tendríamos?

Ella lo miró de vuelta y regresó al ascensor.

—Clar-…

— ¡Cállate! — Exclamo Clara antes de que Bruno entrara. Cuando se hubieron cerrado las puertas volvió a hablar — No hables de eso allá. Imprudente.

—Ah, cierto.

—Mira, está bien, pongamos que si lo hacemos. ¿Qué historia sacamos? ¿Les decimos que cada cuanto nos revolcamos juntos pero no somos nada más que amigos? —Bruno iba a hablar pero ella continuó — Sabes que eso no es buena publicidad ¿cierto?.

El chico levanto las dos manos — Vale, vale, entiendo. No se lo tomaría bien la Voctro. ¿Y si entonces hacemos otra cosa? No sé, algo bueno.

—Arg, molesto. Realmente no me interesa tener más publicidad de la que tengo. Me siento bien como estoy. Mis fanáticos me quieren como estoy. Hazlo tú si quieres.

—Vamos Clarita…

—No. No lo hare.

—Eres una aguafiestas.

—Gracias.

Subieron en silencio luego de eso y Bruno la ayudo a llevar las cosas hasta el departamento de Clara. Ella no leía su mente, pero sabía que estaba pensando en otras formas de salir en las noticias. Solo espera que no quiera salir en la parte de Defunción. Allí si caería la popularidad de la empresa, y claro, sería algo trágico para ella, y eso.

—Déjalo ahí. —Le dijo y él obedeció. Se despidieron y ella se dispuso a sacarle brillo a su piso.

.

.

.

.

Estaba frente a su espejo, mirándose muy bien, cerciorándose como siempre de su apariencia. Portaba un vestido negro hasta los muslos con un escote regular en forma de corazón en el pecho y la espalda descubierta. Era uno de sus vestidos de noche preferidos por que hacía ver su cuerpo atractivo, aunque con el ejercicio que hacía ya era de suponerse. Se recogió el cabello dejando solo el flequillo fuera y el maquillaje que se puso era uno que resaltaba sus ojos. Sabía que iba a tomar unas copas solamente, pero aun así debía mostrarse bien lucida. Le envió un mensaje a Sonika asegurándole que ya salía por ella cuando aún se miraba al espejo. Los tacones rojos que cargaba eran altos, así que en la bolsa, guardó un par de zapatillas bajas por si el cansancio le podía. Salió de su habitación y fue a la puerta para salir. Tomo las llaves del colgador y salió. Bruno estaba saliendo de su apartamento.

¿Qué pasaba con él y sus casuales encuentros?

Bruno cerró la puerta tras él y miró a Clara de arriba abajo con lentitud.

Ella notó que se hallaba sorprendido, seguramente no se la esperaba allí, o al menos, verla vestida así. Tomo unos segundos antes de que él hablara.

—Joder…

Clara frunció su expresión y fue al ascensor apretando el botón de llamado.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que dirás? Pensé que tu vocabulario era más alto.

—Tch. ¿Y qué quieres que diga? No te gusta la cursilería.

—Un cumplido no es cursilería.

—Pues entonces, te vez muy sexy. — Dijo dando dos pasos a su dirección. Ella se volteó para verlo retándolo con la mirada.

—Puedes hacerlo mejor.

Bruno entonces se acercó a ella y la tomó de la cintura apretando su cuerpo al de ella, acercando su boca a la oreja de Clara. — ¿Qué te parece si te digo que te follaría aquí y ahora?

El rubor subió al rostro de ella y sonrió con suficiencia. —Me parece… mucho mejor.

Apenas había terminado de hablar y los dos automáticamente unieron sus labios en un feroz beso. Ambos se movían y exploraban el interior del otro sin pensarlo demasiado. Clara arrojó sus brazos al cuello de Bruno y sus manos fueron inmediatamente al cabello de este, causándole una leve sonrisa al hispano en medio del beso, mientras que el mismo acercaba el torso de ella a su cercanía. El chico la aprisionaba y, en busca de tenerla aún más cerca, la empujo contra la pared, haciendo que el recogido que cargaba la hispana se hiciera nada y dejara caer su cabello a sus hombros. Bruno no lo ha dicho frente a ella, pero le encanta cuando su cabello se ve desordenado, como ahora, cuando se tuvo que separar por falta de aire y la vio bajo el. Su rostro se hundió en el cuello de ella, sacándole ligeros suspiros que le decían sin palabras cuanto disfrutaba ahora. Ella, impulsada inconscientemente le ofrecía su piel, y su cuerpo se amoldaba al de él. Sabía a donde iba todo esto y no quiso detenerse.

Pero su celular sonó, rompiendo el ambiente que los dos tenían. Seguramente era Sonika.

Por un momento Clara pensó en ignorar el mensaje, pero el tono que sonaba era de una llamada, así que, para disgusto de los dos, tuvieron que separarse para que ella atendiera la llamada.

—Aló. . . Sí, ya iba saliendo. . . ¿Qué? . . . Pues, me entretuve un poco. —Dijo mirando a Bruno quien se estaba acomodando el cabello y la camisa. — Okey, voy bajando ya. — Clara colgó el celular y dio una mirada a Bruno otra vez — Era Sonika. Quede con ella para ir al bar. Estoy segura que me contara lo que sucede con Alphonse otra vez.

—Está bien, lo entiendo. Cuídate Clara, no soy el único que deseara estar metido entre tus piernas.

Clara sonrió y entro al ascensor, el cual llevaba rato abierto. —Si esperas sentadito como buen niño, tendrás el privilegio de estarlo, esta noche.

—Joder, Clara, provocadora — Las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse y antes de que dejara de verla murmuró— Esperare.

.

.

.

.

En la bajada del ascensor tuvo que acomodarse el cabello y en las paradas de semáforo en el auto, el maquillaje. Bruno le había provocado tanto que ahora dudaba si ir o no con Sonika. Pero ya, una promesa es una promesa. Y piensa cumplir las dos que hizo.

— ¡Clarita!

Había llegado al bar que las dos acordaron y Sonika le recibía con los brazos abiertos, corriendo a su dirección. Clara le recibió con gusto, abrazándola.

—Sonika… estas animada hoy.

—Tengo que estarlo. Ayer me pasaron cosas muy buenas.

—Pues, tendrás que contármelas. Pero vamos a la barra, aquí estamos atravesadas.

Las dos se dirigieron al interior del bar y se sentaron en dos asientos vacíos en la barra. Clara pidió un whisky en las rocas y Sonika una limonada con alcohol.

—Primero que nada ¿Cómo esta Bruno? No lo veo desde la semana pasada que salió en la tele.

—Ah. Está planeando su nueva fase publicitaria. Ya sabes, con lo que paso con Gakuko y Luki, le entraron ganas de hacer un escándalo.

—Ah, cierto, esos dos. Los vi hace dos días en Vocaloid. Les estaban dando un regaño por lo que hicieron.

—Absurdo. Estoy seguro que los de la empresa estarán más que felices con la publicidad que se les está dando.

—Lo sé, eso pensé. No estaban tan enojados cuando les retaban.

Las copas de las dos les fueron servidas y cada una le dio un sorbo a su bebida.

—Entonces… — Comenzó Clara.

— ¿Entonces? — Imitó Sonika.

—Alphonse…

Como si cayera en cuenta Sonika reacciona — ¡Oh, Claro! Escucha… ayer, en la noche, estábamos hablando sobre una canción que había estado haciendo.

— ¿Dónde estaban?

—En mi casa

— ¿Y cómo estaban los dos allí?

—Oh, cierto. Él está yendo cada tanto a mi casa después del trabajo. Como una visita. El trae comida y comemos, hablamos y luego se va, como a las doce o algo.

—Cuidadito, eh…

Sonika rió y tocó su coleta, enrollándose el cabello. — Él no es de esos. Es caballeroso, y amable y.-…

— ¡Ya, ya! Me has dicho tantas veces eso que ya lo sé de memoria.

—Oh, vamos, que mala. — Y rieron las dos. — Pero si, es muy amable. Si no, no se hubiese ofrecido a ayudarme.

—Así que él se ofreció.

— ¡Ay, ya! Sabes que no se contar bien las historias.

—Oh, sí que lo sé.

Sonika termino su bebida y pidió esta vez, lo mismo que Clara, que pidió otra vez. Comenzaron a hablar de aquella noche. Alphonse, por lo visto, le había dicho que se veía hermosa cuando reía y el rostro de Sonika al contarlo era como el de una chiquilla hablando de su muñeco favorito. Era tan tierno verla de ese modo que se alegró de no haberse perdido de su compañía. Cuando ya no hubo que contar, y a Sonika se le pasó el sonrojo de su historia, fueron a la pista de baile. Tuvieron ofrecimientos de chicos y mayores para bailar, pero prefirieron hacerlo las dos juntas. No está de más decir que a atención que llamaban de los hombres a su alrededor era mucha.

—Apuesto que si Bruno estuviese aquí, mandaría a volar a los tipos que te miran, Clarita.

—Ay, Sonika, te monta películas donde no hay.

—Claro que si las hay. Bruno te mira de una forma… pero se niegan para esconderlo.

—Sony, has visto muchos libros románticos. Tu imaginación vuela mucho.

—Gracias a las protas de esos libros, se cómo actuar con Alphonse. No las menosprecies.

—Vale, vale.

Clara sonreía y Sonika igual. Le desea que funcione la relación de ella y Al funcione. Sonika había dicho que Bruno le mirada de alguna forma, y sospecha que es del mismo modo a como ella lo mira. Se desean, es obvio entre ellos, pero no de la forma formal, si no puramente carnal. Y ellos lo saben, no se sobre limitan a prohibirse salir con otras personas o a ponerse celosos o alguna cosa de los que hacen los que tienen una relación legal, simplemente, son amigos con ventajas. Le gusta pensarlo de una forma fría.

—Oye, Clara, me perdonaras esta vez, pero yo me voy temprano. Quería darte detalles de lo de entre Al y yo, pero él viene a las diez y quiero verlo.

—Lo esperaba. Puedes irte, tranquila.

— ¿De verdad?

—Como si te lo pudiera impedir. Incluso si te amarro, eres capaz de soltarte como si nada si es por Al.

Sonika se sonrojó y sonrió levemente. —Deja de jugar. Nos vemos. —Abrazó a Clara y le entrego algo en la mano. —Pago lo que tomamos.

—No, Sonika, yo pago.

—Insisto. Sabes que no te dejare pagar.

—La mitad entonces.

—Vale

Clara tomo la mitad del dinero que le pasaba Sonika y dejó que se fuera. Se acercó a la barra y pago lo que bebieron. Mientras daba el dinero al barman vio como una mano aparecía y pagaba en su lugar.

— ¿Cómo es posible que la dama pague sus bebidas? Eso es trabajo del caballero.

La voz la reconoció al instante y volteo a ver a quien esperó que fuera.

— ¡Gakupo!

—El que viste y calza. ¿Qué haces aquí sola, Clara? ¿Dónde se metió Bruno?

—Tsk. No es mi sombra. Vine con Sonika, la que se acaba de ir por cierto. —Señaló a la puerta

—Entonces sería un pecado dejarte sola. Deja que te acompañe.

Clara sonrió— Claro.

—Dos copas cargadas, para mí y la dama —Dijo Gakupo al chico tras la barra, y miró otra vez a Clara, la cual miraba la pista de baile. — ¿Quieres bailar?

—Ah, no. Acabo de salir de allí. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Pues… Viste las noticias ¿cierto? — Ante el asentimiento de la hispana, prosiguió — Pues, necesitaba un descanso. La casa está rodeada de reporteros buscando información de la relación. Gakuko se fue a casa de Luki, aprovechando que nadie sabe dónde es, pero yo tuve que venir aquí.

—Claro. Nadie sospecharía que tú vendrías aquí.

—Trate de no llamar la atención. — Dijo, señalando su ropa. Clara no se había dado cuenta, pero era cierto. No cargaba su habitual kimono blanco, si no que portaba unos pantalones negros ajustados y una chaqueta negra, sobre una franela purpura. Totalmente diferente a lo usual. Pero aún seguía deslumbrando.

—No te funciono. Debo admitir que te ves muy bien y que llamas la atención, al menos de una docena de mujeres aquí.

—Y mi cabello no es fácil de ocultar.

—Sobre todo eso.

—Sí. Tendré que ir al bar Okama si no quiero parecer raro.

—Si quieres un escándalo, adelante.

—Oh, no, por favor. —Los dos rieron y tomaron las bebidas que ya tenían en sus manos cuando el de la barra se los trajo. Realmente la tenía difícil el joven de cabello violetado.

— ¿Y si te quedas en mi apartamento?

Gakupo miro a la castaña extrañado. — ¿Ah?

—Escuchaste bien.

—Me aseguro, bella, un ofrecimiento así es muy extraño.

—La oferta es limitada. Si quieres enfrentar a los reporteros, ya es tú decisión.

—Oh, Clara. ¿Cuándo caíste del cielo?

Ella rió mientras Gakupo la observaba y se levantó del taburete donde estaba sentada. —Voy ahora. ¿Vienes?

Gakupo la imito y comenzó a caminar al lado de la castaña. —Pero... ¿Bruno?

— ¿Qué pasa con él?

— ¿No se enojara? Ya sabes…

—Primero que nada, no tenemos una relación. Segundo, no muerdes ¿o sí?

—Solo si me lo pides.

—Jugador.

Se dirigieron al auto y entró Clara en el asiento piloto y dejo que Gakupo se sentara a su lado. Mantuvieron una conversación breve mientras ella manejaba. Si bien era cierto que Clara le había ofrecido quedarse esa noche en su apartamento, sus motivos no solo eran el ayudar a su amigo. Si Gakupo se quedaba en su apartamento, tendría una excusa perfecta para quedarse con Bruno en el suyo, y terminarían lo que empezaron temprano. Era bien planeado.

Cuando salieron del auto, y le dio Clara las llaves del auto al dependiente para que lo guardara, fueron directo al ascensor.

—Gracias Clara. Te devolveré el favor en breve.

—No hay de que, tranquilo. Puedo ser una buena chica de vez en cuando.

—Si me lo permites, hasta el desayuno haré.

—Suena tentador.

El ascensor se abrió y, frente a ellos, estaba Bruno, de brazos cruzados y aparentemente enojado.

— ¡Hey, amigo! ¿Cómo te va Bruno? — Exclamo Gakupo al ver al aludido.

—De. Puta. madre.

Gakupo mira en incógnita a Clara como si le preguntara que significaba esa jerga. Ella no le responde sobre eso. —Adelántate, ya voy para allá. —Le dice al de cabello largo y sale del ascensor.

Cuando Gakupo obedece y entra al apartamento, Clara comienza a hablar. — Te puedo dar un resumen.

— Me vale mierda, Clara.

—Hey, te comportas como un boludo.

—Ja. ¿Yo soy el boludo? ¿Por eso limpiaste tu apartamento hoy? ¿Planeabas traerlo?

— ¡Oye! No me gusta por donde vas.

—¡Te estaba esperando, Clara! Me asomo a la ventana cuando oigo tu carro ¿y que veo? Al gilipollas ese contigo.

—No le digas así. No la pasa muy bien ahora.

—Y vas y lo defiendes.

—Mira, si te frustraste por dejarte con el calentón, ya no es problema mío. Ni siquiera me dejas explicarte.

Bruno bufó con molestia — No necesito que me expliques una mierda.

— ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué te enojas!

—Créeme. ¡Me gustaría saberlo también!

En eso los dos quedaron en silencio. Era cierto. Los dos se preguntaban eso. Por qué Bruno estaba tan enojado. La relación que ambos mantenían no era una donde se limitaban, y por eso, no sabían que decir.

Bruno miro los ojos confundidos de su amiga y se dirigió a su apartamento, mientras que ella se quedó allí, procesando la situación.

¿Qué pasó allí?


End file.
